Betrayed
by Chocolatechen
Summary: Raven, Luna, Blaise, Sunny, Silvia, Zole, Owen, and Aaron have been betrayed by everyone they know and love. Arella, upon seeing this, recruited them to be her Elements, after becoming a Goddess. When these teenagers are sent back to Earth, secrets unfold.
1. Chapter 1: Luna, Sunny, Raven

**Hi, guys! It's Chocolate! This story is a collab with SilverZone10. Also, I have some things I want to tell you all at the end of the story. But first, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither do SilverZone10 nor I own the Teen Titans.**

If Raven could describe the aftermath of her fathers attack, she would say one word. Boring. There was almost nothing to do anymore. All she did nowadays was sit on her bed, read, meditate, sleep, eat, and talk. This was honestly more tiring than having to stop a villain every other day. The half-demon was honestly hoping for something exciting.

"Ironic thing is, when I was battling villains every other day, I was always praying they would stop," Raven said to herself. She ran her finger over the spine of her book when a sudden knock pulled her fingers away.

Raven was trained, as a titan, to be ready for anything, so she had already lit her hands with balls of darkness. She slowly crept towards the door, then placed an overly-pale hand on the machine taking her fingerprint. The door slid open, and Raven was greeted with the familiar face of her leader, Robin.

"Woah, put it away. I'm not going to kill you," Robin said, putting his hands in front of him and taking a step back. Embarrassed, Raven stored her magic back inside herself. "You needed something?" Raven asked, trying not to seem too impatient. She was at a good part of the book. "Oh, yeah. I need all the titans to report to the living room to discuss... a new decision... the Justice League has made." Robin walked away, glancing over his shoulder once to look back at Raven's hands. Sighing, Raven followed.

As the demon arrived in the living space, she immediately spotted her teammates, looked around, and soon spotted three Justice League members; Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superman. Raven sat at the edge of the couch next to Starfire.

The rest of the team looked pretty anxious. Beast Boy was constantly tapping his lap, Starfire was twiddling with her hair, Robin was fiddling with his fingers, and Cyborg kept looking at his robotic arm. Raven seemed to be the only one calm. Batman cleared his throat, then began.

"Seeing as you all have ended most unfortunate catastrophes, and you all are of the same age as a freshman, you all will be going to a nearby High school called Silver Creek High school."

All the tapping, fiddling, and twirling stopped. Everyone was quite still, taking in Batman's words. Raven spoke first, "Don't people... know us? Plus, Beast Boy is green, and Cyborg is half robot." Batman turned to face Raven. "A friend of mine has conjured a potion to turn Garfield's skin temporarily normal until school ends," he said. "And, Raven, I believe you have a spellbook that can change your friend human temporarily, I think?" he said, and Cyborg whirled to face her.

"You were able to turn me human this whole time, and didn't tell me?" He said, slightly shaking in rage. "You never asked," Raven said, earning a wink from Wonder Woman. Cyborg turned around in a huff, obviously trying to forget.

"You all will start tomorrow," Wonder Woman said, then flew off. Batman walked after her, and Superman flew.

"Well," Robin said. "We better start planning outfits"...

Meanwhile, something else was going on with a certain female student of Silver Creek High...

Luna Hope Zaery was a naturally beautiful girl, with long, wavy black hair that stuck out on her shoulders through her blue hood, mostly it was dyed galaxy; you could only tell it was black if you looked at her roots and crystal blue eyes. She wore blue gem earrings, navy blue jeans, and light brown boots. She wasn't having the best day of her life. After another school round of a silent classroom, Luna's teacher, Mrs. Jones stood up and cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the half-asleep class.

"Alright, class. Five minutes till' the bell rings, so I would like to inform you all that five new students will be coming here. Their names are Dick Grayson, Koriand'r Star, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, and Rachel Roth. I hope you will all treat them with respect," Mrs. Jones said, then muttered loudly, "not like its any use."

The bell rung startlingly, and all the students of Silver Creek High, or SCH, ran out of the school acting like maniacs and throwing their papers in the air.

Luna was one of the few people not cheering and hollering. As a matter of fact, Luna wished she didn't have to go home. All that waited there for her was her drunken father and I'm-always-working-and-doesn't-pay-attention-to-my-children's-well-being mother. Sure, she was nice but was rarely around. Of course, Luna had her 8th-grade sister, Kayla, and her 10th-grade brother, Leo, but they weren't enough happiness to cheer her up.

As Kayla ran through Luna's thoughts, she turned away from her house and began walking towards the Silver Creek Middle School to pick Kayla up before her father did. After running a few blocks, Luna saw her father's car no-where in sight. She jogged up to the front office.

"May I ask who you are?" the lady asked. "I'm Luna Zaery, Kayla Zaery's older sister," Luna said, watching the lady click stuff on her computer. "Ah, yes, the principal said you might pick her up. Well, I'll get her, one moment-" the lady picked up the phone and dialed a number"- Hello, Mrs. Greenwood, is Kayla Zaery in your class?... she is?... wonderful, may you please send her to the office with her things, her sister is here to pick her up... thank you... alright, goodbye," the lady turned to Luna. "Your sister will be here in a moment. If you would please sit down..." And so Luna sat down in a corner, took out her dark blue phone, vaguely wondered why middle school students couldn't walk home themselves and saw a text from Leo:

(Leo) Where are you? Shouldn't you be home by now? Dad's getting mad...

'Uh oh' Luna thought, and began typing back:

(Luna) I'm at Kayla's school, I don't want him to pick her up. Just tell him a bunch of retarded skaters are holding me up. You know he hates those "rotten, good for nothing, arrogant kids". I swear, he'd fit in perfectly with them.

Luna waited a while for Leo's reply until she heard her phone buzz again. She looked down.

(Leo) XD your right. My friends are over, they read what you sent. They're actually crying with laughter. When you get here, run up as quickly as possible. The guys know about our problem, so they might let you guys play a bit. See ya, hope you don't get beat... again.

Luna decided not to text back but just sent a thumbs up. She slipped her phone into her pocket as Kayla walked in, clearly relieved to find that it was Luna picking her up, not her father. Kayla had wavy black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and a purple skirt, her pink backpack slung over her shoulder. "C'mon," Luna said, as she led Kayla away.

"So, how are you?"

"Pretty good! Our gym teacher announced a new marathon thingy... Then, in art, we drew realistic items"

"Sound neat," Luna said, absentmindedly. Her eyes had landed on a blue bike. "Luna, you know that's stealing..." Kayla said warningly as her eyes stared at what Luna was staring at. "Well, when life gives ya lemons... steal em'", Luna said and dragged Kayla over. Luna and Kayla jumped on the bike and Luna began to ride as quickly as possible.

When the pair got home, Luna and Kayla stashed the bike in an alley. Luna walked slowly into the house, Kayla behind her.

"Why are you late?!" Luna's pig-for-a-father said, suddenly appearing in front of them.

"Didn't Leo tell you? I texted him and told him a bunch of retarded bad boys held me up," Luna said, watching her fathers small, oval, crystal blue eyes decide if she was lying or not. Luna was honestly ashamed to have her fathers eyes.

Luna's father suddenly decided he wouldn't listen to his better judgment and his satisfactions instead, so he slapped Luna across the face, sending her slightly back. "Don't lie to me young lady!" he said, spitting in her face.

Before Luna could answer him, he punched her in the gut and sent her doubling over, barely avoiding Kayla. With a swift movement, and with great difficulty, Luna grabbed Kayla and yanked her to the stairs, then ran stumbling up to them.

Luna ran to the farthest door, listening to the consistent thump of her father's over-sized feet coming up the stairs. Luna pounded on Leo's door. The door creaked open and a boy with unkept, choppy dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes peaked his head through the crack. The moment he saw Kayla and Luna, he opened the door wide and yanked them in.

Leo's room was as messy as his hair; clothes were sprawled all over the floor, an overflowing trash can sat untouched in the closest left corner, Leo's untidy red bed was tucked in the far right corner of the room, his bed sheet was in a ball on top of it, and a green bean bag was stuffed in the farthest left corner.

Leo's five friends were, sure enough, anywhere around the room they found most comfortable. Leo's girlfriend, Zoey McKenzie, a lovely girl with long, silvery-blonde hair and soft blue eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt that said the word love on it, light blue jeans, and white socks. She had her phone in her hand, and looked up, then waved lightly at Luna and Kayla, who waved back.

The next one was Zoey McKenzie's best friend, Savannah Ivory. She had a gray sweatshirt with a large red heart on it, navy blue jeans, and red socks. A red beanie sat on her braided light brown hair. Savannah was sitting on the floor next to another boy, and smiled with her sweet green eyes at Kayla and Luna.

The boy next to Savannah was Wade Vane. He had tidy black hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the word dope on it and white shorts. He was holding Savannah's hand, so Luna assumed they had gotten together. Wade wasn't exactly the nicest person, but Savannah and Leo made him stay in a room with Luna around.

The next boy was Oliver Paramus. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He had a smile that immediately told you he was a troublemaker. he had a green t-shirt that said You think you can control me?. No, Luna did not think she could control him. She didn't think anyone could control him. He waved at Luna and went back to beating Zoey in the video game.

The last guy was Orion Dixon. He was a nerdy type of kid, so Luna didn't really understand why Leo hung out with him. Leo wasn't really the nerdy friend type. Anyways, Orion had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had black glasses and a collared shirt with regular jeans. He waved nervously at Luna, then blushed. Luna suddenly remembered they had Gym together. Then remembered Orion sucked at it.

"Hey guys," Luna said, then looked at Savannah and Zoey then said, "and girls." Luna grabbed Kayla's backpack off of her and threw it lightly into a corner. Leo went back and sat down on his bed next to Zoey.

"Yo Luna, wanna play?" Oliver asked. "Sure," Luna said simply, and took a seat on the opposite side of him, grabbed a remote from the raging Zoey and continued for her, gaining many points and eventually passing Oliver. "Dang girl, Leo said you were good at games, but he didn't say you were this good," Oliver said, not taking his eyes off the screen, as Luna scored another 10 points. "Uh-huh, he did now, did he?" Luna asked, taking a moment's glace at Leo, and winked at him, then returned her gaze to the screen.

Meanwhile... things were happening at someone else's house.

Sunny Zia Ellen was extremely bubbly and cheery. She had wavy brown hair, completely magenta bangs, and light blue eyes. Right now, Sunny was extremely bubbly and cheery. Why? Because she was about to visit her best friend, Penelope McMahon.

Sunny jumped up the steps to Penelope's house, approached the door, and gave it an enthusiastic knock. Penelope's house was one of Sunny's favorite on the block. It had sunny yellow paint and a pink-tainted white roof. It didn't take very long until Penelope was standing in the doorway, then arms flung over Sunny. Penelope had light brown hair with her bangs braided, a pink shirt, and light blue jeans.

"Hey, Sunny!"

"Hey, Penny!"

The two separated.

"So, what's up?" Penelope asked, dragging Sunny inside then to her room. "Nothing much- I can walk upstairs myself you know!" Sunny joked as Penelope let go of her and let Sunny walk on her own, blushing slightly. "Sorry..." she mumbled. Sunny laughed. "It's okay! I was only joking, you know," Sunny said, and Penelope began to laugh as well.

"So, what do you want to do?" Penelope asked. "Dunno... how about we call Luna?" Sunny said, suddenly remembering an old friend. "Who's Luna?" Penelope asked. "Luna Zaery! Remember?" Penelope shook her head, so Sunny continued, "she was our friend in second grade through fifth grade, then she moved away to Jump City!" Penelope looked dumbfounded, then gasped. "Oh, yeah! Lets call her! Wait- do you think she still has the same phone number?" Penelope asked. "Maybe... let's try," Sunny said, then took out her yellow phone with a heart on the back. She dialed the number Luna gave her a while ago. It began to ring.

Penelope stared expectantly at the phone. The phone made a sudden stopping noise in the ringing, and, "hello?".

"Luna!" Penelope and Sunny exclaimed into the phone. "Ummmm, names please?" Luna asked. "Oh! Sunny Ellen and Penelope McMahon!". There was silence for a bit, then, "Oh! Yeah! Hey girls! How come you didn't call me before?" Luna asked. "Sorry, Luna, we forgot. I'm over at Penelope's house, we needed something to do and I remembered I had your number!" Sunny said. "Nice, I'm still upset I had to move away. Mom's new job. What's the point of bringing her children if she doesn't even pay attention to them?!" Luna said. "But your dad! Isn't he nice?" Penelope asked. "...sure..." Luna said. Sunny brushed it off.

For the next few hours, Penelope and Sunny kept Luna on the phone while playing a few online games, making bracelets, painting, drawing, chatting, watching Luna play video games on her end, and just overall having an amazing time.

After a while, Penelope's mom came upstairs. Mrs. McMahon looked almost exactly like Penelope, except she didn't have Penelope's brown eyes, she had kind, light blue eyes. "Sunny, Penelope needs to go to bed, and it's getting late, your parents might be worried," Mrs. McMahon said. "Okay, bye Luna!" Penelope and Sunny said to the phone. "Bye guys," Luna said, then hung up.

After saying goodbye to Penelope at the door, Sunny skipped back to her house. Sunny arrived home, said 'hello' and 'good night' to her parents, then laid her head down on her pink pillow, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sunny skipped over to Penelope's house, like she always did on weekends. Sunny had a whole day planned. First, she and Penelope would call Luna, then do the same things as yesterday. 'Yes' Sunny though, 'this day is going to be amazing'. Sunny knocked on the door, completely ignoring the cop cars around, maybe someone just robbed or something, and a weeping Mrs. McMahon answered the door. "Oh, oh d-dear S-Sunny... Y-you c-c-can't be h-h-h-here t-today.." Mrs. McMahon said, trembling. "Why?" Sunny asked, thinking of what possible reason Penelope's mom was crying. "P-pe- Oh dear!" Mrs. McMahon said, then broke into a fit of sobs. Sunny put her hands on her arms. "Mrs. McMahon, just show me if you can't tell me," Sunny said, soothingly. Mrs. McMahon nodded, then led Sunny upstairs to Penelope's room. A knot tightened in Sunny's stomach as she saw the police tape covering the entrance. Sunny crawled under the tape and looked around.

Sunny peered inside, and the knot in her stomach collapsed, or was it Sunny that collapsed? There, knife in the chest, was Penelope, spread eagle-like on her bed, dead. Sunny silently sobbed. She shakily took out her phone and clicked Luna's text box. There she sent a short message:

(Sunny) Penelope's dead. She was stabbed to death on her bed.

Sunny heard an immediate buzz about five seconds after. Luna had replied:

(Luna) Sunny, if you're pranking me...

Sunny took a picture of Penelope's deceased body, then the police tape, then a police standing behind her, hand on his hips. What? "Miss..?" he asked. "Sunny Ellen," Sunny replied, then quickly sent the pictures to Luna, with a text saying 'Don't reply, theres a police'. Sunny silently hoped Luna actually read anything. "Alright, Miss Ellen, why are you taking pictures of a dead body?" The cop asked. "I texted my friend about it... she thought I was pranking her... so I sent her pictures," Sunny said. The cop eyed Sunny suspiciously, then walked away.

The next day at Sunny's school, she kept getting weird stares. Some full of hatred, most full of sadness, pity, and even fear.

One day, she had enough. Sunny walked up to a random boy, who flinched at the sight of her. "Why does everyone keep... looking.. at me," Sunny asked. The boy replied, "b-because you k-killed.." the boy began. "Killed who?" Sunny asked. The boy hesitated, then yelled, "Penelope McMahon! How could you not know? You murdered an innocent girl!". People in the hallway stopped the stare, forming a circle around Sunny and the boy. "How could you say that? She was my best friend!" Sunny exclaimed, suddenly filled with a mix of rage and depression. "Exactly! You got close to her, then used the information you got off her to murder her! Didn't you?! Didn't you?!" the boy roared. Sunny, impulsively, shoved the boy into the group of people circling them. Then, she shoved through the crowd, while the boy yelled after her, saying, "See?! You're violent! You killed her! You murdered Penelope McMahon!".

Sunny ran, sobbing, all the way home. When she opened the door, her mom immediately saw her. "Sunny! Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Sunny's mom asked. "T-the k-kids at s-school think I-I-I k-k-killed P-Penelope!" Sunny cried, then buried her face in her mother's chest. "Sunny... gather your stuff," Sunny's mom said. "W-What? Why?" Sunny asked. "We're moving. Gather your stuff," Sunny's mom said, and without another word, Sunny went to grab her stuff.

Sunny's family moved completely in about an hour since Luna's mom was kind enough to get them the house right next to Luna's.

Luna came over to help Sunny unpack. "Hey Sunny," Luna said, rather emotionlessly when Sunny opened the door. "Hey, Luna," Sunny said, putting fake enthusiasm into her words. "Come on up," Sunny said to Luna and led her upstairs to Sunny's room.

"Oh, look, my room is right across from yours. We could talk through the window," Luna said, striding gracefully over to Sunny's window. Luna opened the window and stuck her head out, Sunny had a small thought that Luna would be shot.

Luna's hood fell, and Sunny noticed a few things. One, Luna had a large bruise on her cheek. Second, Luna had dyed her hair galaxy so that only her roots were black. "Luna! Your face!" Sunny exclaimed as Luna jerked her head back inside the house. "I fell off my bed," Luna said, simply. "It looks fresh," Sunny argued. "I fell off this morning," Luna said, refusing to look Sunny in the eyes. "Okay... well... flawless hair, girl!" Sunny said, changing the subject. "Oh, thanks. Leo snuck me out of the house so I could do it. My dad got mad, but he's not anymore," Luna said, running her hand through her hair. "Cool, your brother's amazing. Also, when did your hair get so long?!" Sunny asked, remembering the short-haired Luna, who always used to complain about her parents not letting her hair grow longer. "Oh," Luna said, then giggled before continuing, with a smirk, "After you moved away, I stayed in my room for, like, two years, where Leo and Kayla would sneak me food and I would go to school through a rope in my window, and vice versa," Luna said, triumphantly. "Sounds like a thing you would do," Sunny said, then both girls began to laugh.

"Sunny, can you come down for a moment, I need to tell you something," Sunny's father said, sticking his head in the doorway. Sunny glanced at Luna, who shrugged, so Sunny said, "okay," and followed her dad to the stairs.

"So, dad, what did you need?" Sunny asked.

"Sunny, your starting school at Silver Creek High School, Luna's school, tomorrow,"

 **Please read: That's it. Now on to what I am going to say. So, Silver and I will take turns writing the chapters. She wrote this one and I'm writing the next one. The reason we're not very active on is because we've both moved to Wattpad. Her username on Wattpad is MysticalBlueWriter, and mine is Angelflutist. She has published this on Wattpad and I will update here.**

 **If you have time or if it's not too much to ask, then could you check out our Wattpad profiles? We would appreciate it if you do. But that's up to you. :)**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **~Chocolate** ❤️


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Half of the Crew

**It's me again! This time it's my turn to write the chapter. SilverZone10/MysticalBlueWriter made some adjustments (which, obviously, made my terrible writing look better XD).**

Sunny's face lit up when those words came from her father. "That's great news!" She exclaimed but realized something, "Won't the people there know who I am? What if they think that I killed Penelope?" She said worriedly.

"Sunny," Sunny's father said, Sunny looked up at him. "They don't know who you are, you'll be safe." Sunny's father put his hands on Sunny's shoulders, comforting her.

"Ok, well, I'm going to tell Luna the good news." And with that, she ran upstairs shouting Luna's name.

Meanwhile, another boy was wishing he could go to school and make friends.

Owen Woodlin was a lovely boy with hazel hair and bright green eyes, he usually wore a dark blue top and black shorts. He was unlike any other 16-year-old, for he had the intelligence of a university student. After he graduated from elementary school, his parents decided that he would be home-schooled since there was nothing left for him to learn at school. Owen's parents were famous actors, models, and singers, their family was extremely wealthy, but he never wanted anything more than a friend. Mr. and Mrs. Woodlin hired butlers, maids, and tutors to serve them and teach Owen, Owen was taught multiple languages and instruments.

It was on one particular day that his music teacher decided he could end class early, at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to pick up his little sister, Isabelle.

Isabelle had long, wavy, light blond hair and soothing grey eyes that were just beautiful. Like Owen, she had the brains of an 8th grader even though she was only 11, she was usually picked on by the older kids but never admitted it. Isabelle rarely cared about herself, she was always focused on making others happy.

Owen decided to walk to Isabelle's school instead of having someone drive him everywhere, he left his enormous white mansion. His mansion was mainly white and had a black, metal gate connected to stone walls that would keep outsiders out. After walking a few minutes, he arrived at a white gate that read 'Kevan Academy' and spotted Isabelle in a school uniform, a white top and brown pants, she looked unhappy but didn't notice Owen.

"Isa!" Owen shouted, hoping his sister would hear him. Isa was what her friends would usually call her since they kept saying her name was 'too long'.

It took Isabelle sometime before reacting to Owen calling her name but when she did, she was quite shocked to see her I'm-always-in-class brother. "Owen?" Isa put on a fake smile but no one could see through it, she was bullied at school... again. "What are you doing here?" Isabelle was honestly hoping to walk home herself and lock herself in her room the rest of the day, no one ever noticed her, not even her parents.

Owen walked up to her. "My class ended early, I wanted to see you. Come on, let's go home. Mom and Dad are at a photo shoot and will be back a bit later." He took her hand while Isa was trying to conceal the cut on her left arm from hurting herself. Isa stopped in her tracks and looked back at a girl that Owen recognized as Kayla Zaery. Kayla nodded but was almost immediately taken to the office. The teacher who had grabbed her said her older sister, Luna Zaery, was there to pick her up.

Isabelle never really showed her emotions in public, she acted like she was an I-don't-care-what-you-do-to-me girl, but deep down, she cared a lot and hurt herself many times without anyone noticing.

The two siblings walked towards the house without saying a word to each other until Owen spoke up. "So... how was school?" He questioned, looking down at her.

Isa hesitated before answering, she was afraid that what she said would sound like lying, but she was a pretty good actor. "School? It was great!" Isabelle shouted with all the enthusiasm she could put in her voice.

At last, they arrived at their house, once inside, you could see that the furniture and basic interior of the house were decorated like a royal palace.

"Excuse me, Owen, I have to get to my room. I have a lot of homework." She sighed and slowly walked up the spiral stairs and into her dark blue room where she just laid on her bed and cried.

A few hours of watching Owen's parents on TV, it was 10:00 pm, time for bed. He turned off the TV and ran up the stairs when he heard the door open, if his parents were to find him still downstairs watching TV, they would be really mad. Just after a few minutes when Owen was about to fall asleep, a high-pitched scream woke him up, he assumed that his parents were watching a horror movie and ignored the sounds. Sounds of things falling over and constant crashes filled the whole house until there was an extremely loud bang, the whole house went silent, there were no screaming, no footsteps, just quiet, too quiet.

Siren sounds were outside of the house, that woke the two siblings up for sure. Owen put on his clothes and rushed downstairs where he saw Isa standing on the last step completely frozen in shock, he continued down the stairs only to find two people on the ground, motionless. It took some time for him to realize that they were his parents! It was very dark, a flashlight shone on Owen and Isabelle and a police started to talk.

"Put your hands in the air and identify yourselves!" He shouted while taking them outside.

"Owen and Isabelle Woodlin," Owen said, hoping not to be killed. He looked over at his scared little sister, she was crying silently, and she looked a bit strange. Isabelle was having trouble breathing and it looked like she was about to pass out, her skin was pale, almost white. "Isa!? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Isabelle nodded but continued to breathe heavily, she really was having trouble breathing.

The chief police looked at Isabelle, knelt down until he was about her height, and said, "You're in shock, I understand. Take deep breaths and clear your mind, you're going to be alright." Isabelle did what the chief said but it didn't help very much. "Now close your eyes, imagine good things, things that make you happy, like rainbows or unicorns," The police thought that unicorns and rainbows were something a kid her age would like. "Get some water from the car," He commanded the other officers.

One of the officers handed the chief a cup of water and the chief gave it to Isabelle. Owen held her in his arms, assuring her that she was safe. Her breathing slowed after drinking the water and her heart stopped racing, Isabelle slowly opened her eyes and pulled Owen into a tight hug, she hadn't done that in so many years. "Thank you, officer," Owen thanked.

"Sir, I've found the murderer." Another cop said running up to the leader. Two black figures were brought to the police car, it was too dark to see clearly who they were. "They were under government supervision for a long time, they finally decided to show."

"Let my parents go!" A boy from the distance yelled. You could at least see that he had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. The police pointed at him and the other policeman holding guns charged at him. "Uh oh, bad move Blaise, bad move," He said to himself and ran.

The police turned to face the kids and said in a deep voice, "You should be safe, for now. I will arrange for you to go to a different school that you will be going to.

"Thank you again, officer," Owen said while comforting Isabelle, the police nodded and left. Owen turned to face his little sister and held her tight, he too was crying. "I'm sorry you had to see that," He whispered.

Isabelle calmed down slightly and began to talk, "T-The murderer w-wasn't t-them," She stuttered, still sobbing, "I-I saw h-him, I s-saw him k-kill our-" Isa didn't finish because she just broke out in tears.

Owen stopped crying, he decided to be brave for his sister. "Come on," Owen held out his hand to Isa, "We're going to the police office, to tell the truth."

Isabelle and Owen walked towards the police office, Isabelle held Owen's hand extremely tight. "Isa? You ok?" Owen asked, it was the first time he ever saw another emotion come from his I'm-always-happy sister. She looked afraid, sad, and alert.

"Yep, fine." Isa tried to put on a smile, she didn't want Owen to worry about her, especially after something like what just happened. Her smile was crooked, so she just thought she would not make eye contact.

Owen could easily see that his younger sister was still shaken up. "It's alright to admit you're afraid you know," Owen told her as if giving her a life lesson. But before Isabelle could reply, a cop showed up in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Need anything kids?" He asked suspiciously.

Owen looked at Isa, then back at the cop. "I wish to speak with the chief," He said boldly.

The officer looked at the weeping 11-year-old and invited them inside the police station. After a few minutes of sitting on a chair in the surprising cold police station, a police called them to the chief's office.

The chief was bald with dark brown eyes and was wearing the police officer's uniform, he was sitting at a desk when Owen and Isabelle saw him. "Please, take a seat," He said, they sat on the two chairs facing the chief. "Owen and Isabelle were it? What did you have to tell me?"

It was silent, Isabelle didn't say a word, so Owen started. "I believe the murderer is not Mr. and Mrs. Flint," Owen said firmly, "You have no proof."

The chief stood up. "The Flint family has been involved in a murder line and they were under government supervision. The murderer left no clues behind but we must assume what is possible," He argued back.

Owen got mad this time. "The murderer could be anyone, you are not certain that it is them! This isn't an excuse to put someone in jail, is it? Isabelle saw the murderer," He shouted, luckily, the room was soundproof.

"Isabelle? Is this true? Did you see the murderer?" The chief questioned.

"I-I s-saw a part of h-him..." Isabelle said, trembling. She had never been to a police station before and was afraid that she would get arrested if she said even the slightest thing wrong. Isa took a deep breath then continued, "I heard some noises coming from downstairs, I would usually ignore the sounds but these sounds felt a bit off, like fighting. I headed downstairs on my own because I didn't want to wake my brother, when I was halfway through the staircase, I saw-" Isabelle stopped and covered her mouth to stop her from crying.

"Miss Isabelle, I understand that you are devastated but I need to know what happened." The chief told her.

Isabelle continued slowly and tried to remember everything that happened. "I saw m-my parents... I couldn't q-quite make out the murderer, b-but I do remember that he had y-yellow eyes. His mouth was covered, and h-he was w-wearing a hood." Flashbacks of her parents' death filled her mind. "He aimed his gun at them... and... fired... I heard a loud bang and then saw my parents on the floor, bleeding and motionless. I hid in the shadows, then the police cars came, he ran off," Isa finished "That's all I remember."

The chief was writing everything down, then spoke up. "Thank you for your description. Mr. and Mrs. Flint will go to court and go through some tests, but Blaise Flint, their son, will be under supervision. If no crimes have been committed by them I will let them go, but under one circumstance, they will have to live in a more secure house and will not be able to see their son, and as for their son, I have arranged for him to stay with his grandmother," The chief looked up at them and said one more thing, "You both may think that you have lost everything, but that's not true, you have each other. Be there for one another and promise to take care of each other."

Owen smiled at Isabelle. "We will officer, thank you for your time," Owen said and waved goodbye.

As soon as they left the police office, two people walked up to them and shouted their names, it was their aunt and uncle. Their aunt had short, light brown hair and grey eyes while their uncle had blond hair and yellow eyes.

"Hello, Isabelle, and Owen. I am so sorry for your loss, but the good news is, Aunt Lucie and Uncle Jeremy will be looking after you," Aunt Lucie said with a huge amount of excitement, like she wasn't even sad about her sister's death. Lucie was wearing a large amount of makeup, it made her look like she was crazy, she was wearing a fur coat with a spotted scarf, you couldn't really tell what she was wearing underneath but if you looked closely, you could see a bit of red fabric poking out of her coat. "Come, come, I just bought a new mansion in Jump City, it's also the place where your new school is going to be. Isabelle, you will be going to Silver Creek middle school, and Owen, you will be in Silver Creek high school." Aunt Lucie dragged them into her limo and told the driver the location. Their uncle Jeremey was wearing very covered clothes and gloves, a large jacket and poofy pants as if he was hiding something.

Their limo was completely black, the ride to Jump City was a long way, so the two siblings just fell right asleep in the car.

Earlier today, a massive Earthquake hit a faraway city and caused many deaths, but the worst destruction it caused was at a school...

It was a normal day at Hook high school, and just like any normal day, the students were in class, learning algebra. The clock had just struck 12:00, that was when 'things' started to happen.

The ground shook slightly, at first, no one noticed, but then, out of nowhere, the ground started to break. It felt like the ground had a mind of its own, the scared teacher escorted everyone outside, but one student got trapped by a falling pole. The other students didn't seem to notice, all except one, Zole Adams.

Zole had black hair and dark brown eyes, he was wearing a shirt with the word 'Genius' on it and dark brown shorts. Zole tried to help the girl out by moving some of the rubble, but before he could pull her out, another falling object stabbed her to death. He decided to run out with the others since there wasn't anything else he could do, just as he was about to leave, a blade fell on top of the dead girl and her head came clean off, blood squirted everywhere, including onto Zole's clothes. Zole was so freaked out by this that he ran out of the school almost screaming, once he was out all he could hear were high pitched screaming coming from both the boys and girls.

"Zole murdered a girl!" One red-haired boy shouted, the other students believed that Zole truly did murder a girl.

He did the only thing he could think of, run. Zole actually ran all the way to his red house, he knocked on the wooden front door a couple of dozen times and finally, his parents answered.

Zole's mom, who had dyed her hair brown so only her roots were black and had big green eyes, just fainted at the sight of her son being covered in blood.

Zole rushed over to his mother and caught her before she could hit the ground. "Mom? Mom? Mom! Wake up!" He shouted, no response.

"What's going on h-" A voice of an old man said, it was Zole's father. His father already had grey hair and dark brown eyes, he came rushing down the stairs when he heard the commotion, he too was shocked to see his son covered in blood. "Son, what did you do?" Zole's father questioned.

Zole explained everything to his father quickly. "Zole, I want you to go upstairs and pack your things, and hurry," His father said calmly while trying to wake up his wife. "We're moving," His father then said firmly.

It took the Adams family an hour to pack all their things, load them into the car, and get Zole some new clothes. Before they knew it, they were on the highway, driving in their little blue car to Jump City. Zole was thinking about his old friends and the earthquake all of the ride.

Somewhere else in Jump City, a girl wanted to calm down by going to the lake, that girl was none other than Luna Zaery. Luna wanted to get out of the house after she left Sunny's house, in fact, she didn't really want to go home at all.

Luna wondered down her neighborhood, looking around. Soon enough, she was finally at Crystal Lake, it was named that because it was crystal clear. Luna sat down beside the lake, taking in its beauty, that was when she heard a boy sighing and talking to himself.

"Good for nothing rich people," The boy whispered angrily while skipping rocks.

Luna couldn't help but overhear what he said, she scooted over to him and asked, "Hello, I couldn't help but overhear. Is something wrong?"

The boy looked at her, wondering why she wore such covering clothes. "My parents were framed for a 'millionaire's' murder, those good for nothing brats, am I right?" He continued, "Name's Blaise Flint by the way."

Luna chucked when he sort of insulted the wealthy family, but deep down, she knew it was wrong. She thought that it might make him feel better if she played along, for now. "Luna Zaery," Luna introduced.

Blaise looked at her and smiled. "Nice name." He then said as he saw Luna blush even though she was wearing her hood. "Why are you wearing a hood? It's incredibly hot."

Luna hesitated. "Um... I want to?" She replied questionably. "So, what happened to your family?" Luna changed the subject.

Blaise started to tell her everything that happened, the two laughed as if they'd known each other for a long time. Blaise would always joke around to make Luna laugh, he loved it when she did. The two became close friends and started telling each other secrets throughout the days, they would always meet up for lunch.

Both children came back to the river every day for a week. In that short time, however, they formed an unbreakable bond.

"You know when you asked me why I would always wear a hood?" Luna asked him one day when they were eating sandwiches on a bench. "Well... truth is..." Luna stopped before continuing, thinking to herself if she should tell him the truth. "I...well, my father... would abuse me." She whispered and said really quickly, especially the last part.

Blaise just looked at her and froze. "What?!" Blaise exclaimed, all the people around that area stopped at looked at him, Blaise quieted down. "Go tell the police."

"I don't want my parents to divorce, I don't want Kayla and Leo to have a life without a father," Luna admitted. "Please, keep this between you, I don't want anyone else to know," She begged.

Blaise wanted to argue but he figured this wouldn't be the best time. "Alright," He gave up. "But if there are any problems, tell me, I want to help you."

Luna nodded. "I have to go, I don't want my father to beat me again, and he said he would if I wasn't home by 3." Luna was just about to go when she remembered something. "Oh, I was wondering if you would like to, maybe, go to Silver Creek high? It's my school." She asked.

"I'll think about it," Blaise said in a calm voice. "Bye, Luna." He waved goodbye and they both went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Owen's parents were very good friends to the president and his wife, after the president heard that Mr. and Mrs. Woodlin were murdered, he invited Owen's aunt and uncle to have lunch with them.

The president had two daughters, Santana and Silvia Ravenwood. Santana was a university student who always dressed in really showing clothes, she had straight golden hair with light blue highlights to go with her blue eyes. She was a model. Silvia, on the other hand, had long whiteish grey hair with her bangs dyed cyan, her eyes were extremely unique, one was blue, the other was green. Silvia was born with diseases that caused her hair to go almost white, her eyes to be different colors, and she was color blind, she could only see black and white. She was often bullied for these reasons, she would also wear contacts to make her eyes the same color and sprayed her hair with black hairspray to cover up her almost white hair. Even her sister would torment her physically and mentally when their parents weren't watching, little people knew about her secret.

The door to the white house flew open as Santana walked in all high and mighty. "I'm back!" She shouted almost like she was singing.

When Silvia heard the familiar voice of her show-off sister, she sprinted to her room, took out her dark blue phone, and texted Luna, one of her best friends who knew her secret (Silver: Everyone knows Luna XD Maybe, I dunno.)

(Silvia) Guess who's back? My annoying sister... I'm going to get tormented again. Also, can you talk right now? I don't want you to get beat by your father... again.

Silvia waited for her phone to vibrate but she figured if Luna didn't reply, it would be because her father was keeping her busy. Just when she was about to head downstairs, her phone rang.

(Luna) He's out. I'm in Leo's room playing video games and Kayla is doing her homework. Wish I could help you though. Want me to come over?

(Silvia) That would be amazing, but my father said that we're getting a visitor. I got to go, the 'visitor' is here. Talk to you later! Hope you don't get beat again...

(Luna) Me too. Good luck with the visitor XD. Oh and, stop cutting yourself, please? See ya!

Silvia replied with an 'ok' sticker, shut down her phone and put on a white top and light blue pants. She got out her blue contacts and wore them, but before she could spray on some black, her father called her down.

Silvia went down the spiral stairs and remained hidden, all she saw was a 16-year-old boy with lovely hazel hair and bright green eyes and a younger girl with beautiful light blond hair and grey eyes. Her father, a man who was bold and had blue eyes, and her mother, a woman who had silvery hair and green eyes, greeted them. They were both dressed very nicely.

"Welcome," Silvia's father said. "Please do come in Mr. and Mrs. Smith." Lucia and Jeremy stepped inside with Owen and Isabelle. "Santana! Silvia! Come down here!" He shouted.

Santana was wearing a red gown when she walked down the stairs and Silvia was walking with her head down. "Now kids, why don't you show Owen and Isabelle around," Mrs. Ravenwood said. "Come with me, Mr. and Mrs. Smith." The adults walked through to long, white hall.

Santana looked at Silvia. "Oh, dear sister, I have to go and do my homework, do you mind showing these two around?" She said in a fake sweet voice. "And by that I mean I will go to tidy up my makeup and go to the mall with my friends, you are to not tell mom and dad about this or else." She whispered at the bottom of her breath. "Bye!" She then said in a sickeningly sweet voice again and walked off.

There was a long silence between the three. "So... I'm Owen and this is Isa," Owen spoke up. There was the silence again. "And you are?" He asked.

Silvia looked down again. "Silvia," She whispered. "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents," She then said quietly.

"We're getting over it," Owen said, holding Isabelle's hand. "I like your hair, it's different," He complimented, Silvia didn't think it was a compliment and continued to look down. "No, no, a good kind of different," Owen said quickly before he upset her.

This time, Silvia looked up and smiled. Owen realized that her skin was flawless. Suddenly, one of her contacts broke and fell on the floor. Silvia was about to run upstairs when Owen grabbed her hand. "Wait!" He shouted, Silvia turned to face him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-It's not what you think, I mean it is what you think but-" Silvia didn't know how to continue. "Go ahead, laugh." She sighed.

Owen and Isabelle seemed confused. "Why?" Isabelle asked. "It's only Heterochromia, a rare condition that makes your eyes a different color," Isabelle explained.

"Not all people are like you," Silvia sighed. "Many judge you just because you look different and because of that you get bullied," She confessed. "Just because your hair is a different color or you have two different eye colors or even if you're colorblind, they don't look deep inside you, they only care about the outside," Silvia let it all out and it felt good. "Come on, I'll show you around, even if I can only see black and white I still know this place like the back of my palm." She was now smiling.

After a few seconds of walking up the stairs, Santana asked to speak with Silvia alone in her room. Silvia knew better than to get on her sister's bad side, she followed Santana to her pink room, Owen and Isabelle listened in on their conversation.

"Listen, Silvia," Santana started. "When I get back from the mall, I want to see my homework has already been done, or else I'll tell the whole school about your issues, got it?" Santana just punched Silvia in the arm and she went tumbling over. Santana went out of her room and Owen and Isabelle went running into it.

"We heard everything," Owen said while helping Silvia up. "Your sister's always this mean?" He asked. Silvia nodded.

"I'm getting used to it though," Silvia said. "Besides, I know that she is a real diva, don't tell her I told you though," She chuckled. "What school do you go to?" She changed the subject.

"Silver Creek, well, I'm not going there right now but I will soon," Owen replied.

"Cool!" Silvia shouted. "I go there too," The two smiled. Isa didn't interfere with their conversation.

"Kids! We have to go!" Owen's aunt called out from downstairs.

"Coming!" Owen shouted back then turned to Silvia. "See you in school," And he left with Isa.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review. Oh, and I would like to get to know you all better. You can PM me if you have any questions. That's all I have to say. :)**

 **Chocolate**


	3. Chapter 3: The End of the World

**(SilverZone10)** Yo! I'm Blaise, Blaise Flint. Since you already read the introduction, we're taking turns with our chapters!

Luna claims I'm being dramatic about the title. She says it's 'only the first day of school.'

Yeah, whatever.

Anyways, Luna and her older brother, Leo, had taken me Back-To-School-Shopping, while they left Kayla with one of her friends, Isabelle Woodlin. I found it ironic that Luna's younger sister's best friend was the daughter of the people who were murdered, which led to the framing of my parents. Was that too much? Nah. Leo tried to get me stuff that was blue, but Luna insisted it be red, since that was my favorite color. They kind of argued over it, but it was more playful than anything. I had just watched in fascination as they seemed completely at home with each other. I never had siblings, so this was kinda new. While Leo finally gave in and let Luna get me red stuff, I was in charge of checking stuff off, which was a terrible idea. Luna had to keep looking over her shoulder and reminding me to keep up. Sometimes, we even switched jobs. Leo teased us about being 'marriage material'. I'm sure I joined the tomato gang.

In the end, I got cool new clothes that, thankfully, didn't end up being Leo's hand-me-downs (Thanks, Luna!) I ended up wearing a red T-shirt with the word _Swag_. I ended up wearing regular red Converse. I looked like a typical teenaged guy.

Luna was wearing her usually jacket and hood, with black ripped jeans, and her galaxy hair flipped to the left side. She had blue Converse.

The only thing unnatural was the emo, quiet, shy Luna Zaery was behind me. At least, that's what I heard when people pointed at me and then her, putting their hands in front of their faces and whispered.

I had allowed Luna to hover slightly behind me. She was hoping not to draw too much attention to me since she spent all her time alone. She had a few friends, but they were either outgoing or just didn't hang with her much. Minus a girl named Silvia. She usually chilled with Luna.

I lightly grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her so she was walking next to me, to show people that I wouldn't hesitate to protect her if they hurt her. Luna had told me a little 'bout the bullying.

However, one gang of guys obviously couldn't take a hint./p

I left Luna alone for five seconds, and I come back to see Luna's hood flipped down, with more bruises on her face then there were that morning, and five guys standing over her, taunting and kicking her until she coughed up blood.

"C'mon, freak! Fight back!"

The main guy's friends started a small chant of "Fight back! Fight back!" Luna didn't do anything but scream in pain and cough blood.

However, I didn't pay any attention to that. I was immediately around the corner and punching the guys, taking them by surprise.

While my parents were always paranoid about the cops, they taught me how to defend myself around bigger people.

I easily took the guys down, sending them crying to their mommy's. I crouched down to Luna. She was curled up in a small ball, her arms around her legs.

"Luna?"

"Hm?"

Luna slightly struggled to get out of her protection ball and on her feet. I held my hand out to her, which she gratefully took.

"Do you need to go to a hospital?" I asked. "No. They'll only ask questions. They'll be able to tell that not all my scars are from the bullying," Luna muttered. "Luna! That doesn't matter right now! You need help!" I cried. Luna wouldn't meet my eyes. "Luna, look at me." She stayed stubborn, keeping her eyes interested on her feet. "Luna..." I gripped her chin and made her look at me. Her eyes had tears in them. Years of holding back and abuse, and she was only shedding a few of her feelings. I couldn't help it. I hugged her, tightly. **(I BET YOU GUYS THOUGHT HE WOULD KISS HER!)**

I could feel Luna's shock. I guessed this was the only good physical contact she had ever received. **(Alright, you dirty minded people. No going crazy in the comment box thing. Unless you really want to. Then I'll turn a blind eye)**

After a second, though, she hugged back, tears flowing down her face. "It's okay," I repeated, over and over again. Finally, she broke the hug, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "We're gonna be late. Mrs. Sheffey's gonna be mad," Luna said, her voice cracking slightly from the tears. "Oh, whatever. It's nice to be fashionably late. Best way to start your first day. What's our first period?" I asked. "Science," Luna chuckled, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the halls. I blushed.

"Ah, Miss Zaery. How nice of you to join us. I see you've brought the new student. We have a few new students here that I would like to introduce, so come on up, Sir," Mrs. Sheffey growled. I looked hesitantly at Luna, who looked amused. She lightly pushed me to the front, where five students stood waiting, while she took a seat at the back.

"Thank you. How about you go first." Mrs. Seffey said, pointing her crooked finger at me.

"Well, I'm Blaise. And I'm single, so ladies, come on ahead," I goofily winked to the crowd, and the girls giggled. Luna rolled her eyes, and a girl in front of her laughed.

"Thank you, Blaise. Does anyone have any questions?" Mrs. Sheffey asked, through gritted teeth. One guy raised his hand, and I immediately recognized him. He was one of the people Luna had talked about; Aaron Cletus. He had swift blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was holding a book titled _Undertow._ I suddenly remembered Luna geeking out about it when they talked at Crystal Lake.

"Yes, Mr. Cletus?" The teacher asked, suspiciously eyeing the book Aaron was holding. "Does he have a last name?" He asked. "No," I immediately answered. "Why not? Everyone has a last name," Aaron said. I could tell he wasn't trying to be rude, but I was mad. "If he doesn't want to tell you his last name, he doesn't need to tell you, nerd," said a guy from the back, then he went back to doing what he was doing; flirting with the girl in front of him and throwing wads of paper at Luna. "Sorry," Aaron muttered, sticking his head back in the book. I was suddenly guilty of thinking he was annoying. I would have to introduce myself later.

"Thank you, Blaise. Next?"

"I'll go," said a boy with slick black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing an army jacket with a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and green tennis shoes. "I'm Dick Grayson. I transferred here from Jump City High," The guy introduced. I could tell girls were immediately falling for him. Luna quietly laughed from the back, watching Dick's uncomfortableness with the attention. He snapped a look at her, but Luna pretended not to notice and went to whispering with the girl in front of her.

"Hello! I'm Koriand'r Star!" said a preppy girl with fiery orange hair that was tied up in a ponytail by a white lace. She had a pink Adidas jacket on with a white skirt, a strawberry ice cream purse, and white heels. "I transferred here from Jump City High, as well!"

"Yo! You single?"

Everyone laughed at one of the guy's comments, except a few.

"That's enough. Next?"

"Oh, oh! I'm Garfield Logan!" Said a guy with blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green T-shirt, blue jeans, and green Converse.

"I'm Victor Stone," said a guy with dark skin and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket, jeans, and blue tennis shoes.

"Are you going to go?" Mrs. Sheffey asked, turning her old, wrinkled attention to the last girl. "Sure. I'm Rachel Roth," The last girl said, more monotone than humanly possible. She had short purple hair, purple eyes, pale skin, and this cool silver chained-red crystal necklace around her neck. She was wearing a black tank top with a gold cross on it, with a jean jacket over it that said _I Hate Everyone_ on it. She had a purple beanie, light blue ripped jeans, and purple combat boots.

"Your jacket isn't very school appropriate, Miss Roth," Mrs. Sheffey points out. "It's true," Rachel scoffed, walking to a desk in the corner. The other new students followed her, while I just walked to the desk next to Luna.

"Hey. Blaise, meet Silvia, Silvia, meet Blaise," Luna introduced myself to the girl in front of Luna. "Yo! Your hair is so cool!" I said, studying Silvia's white hair. I suddenly paused. "Wait, Silvia, as in Silvia Ravenwood?" I asked, nervous. If her father was the president... "Yeah. Lemme guess. Blaise, as in Blaise Flint?" Silvia asked. "Yeah," Blaise chuckled nervously. "While you guys sort that out, imma spam Leo," Luna said, turning on her phone and sending a text to her brother every five seconds.

"Luna! Off your phone, young lady!" Mrs. Sheffey snapped. Luna sighed and put it away. Everyone was looking at her. There was a particular face Blaise hated that he saw in the crowd. Owen Woodlin.

I continued his day as if he hadn't seen the bratty rich boy. I got his lunch and walked over to the table Silvia and Luna were sitting at.

"Hey. Luna told me about the bullies earlier," Silvia stated. "Uh, cool?" Blaise said, sitting next to Luna. "Luna, why would you deny the hospital?" Silvia asked. I could immediately tell she was Luna's mom figure.

"They would ask too many questions," Luna stated, picking at her pasta with her fork. "That doesn't matter!" Silvia turned her steely glare to me. I hesitantly put my hands up in surrender, already predicting what was to come.

"Why didn't you do anything?"

Bingo.

"She was too stubborn. She wouldn't let me bring her there," I said, remembering Luna's warnings from earlier. "She was vulnerable, beat up! It would've been easy to overpower her, and take her to the hospital!" Silvia claimed. I knew how terrified she was. She obviously cared a lot of Luna and had known her longer than I had. "I don't want to invade any of Luna's personal space, Silvia. I'm sorry," I said it kinda harsh, and not very remorseful. Silvia sighed.

Finally, she spoke.

"Don't call me by my full name. Call me Via," Silvia- no, Via, said. I sent her a sarcastic thumbs up when the bell suddenly rang.

We all hurried, not really intending to be late for the second time on the first day.

"What's next, anyways?" I asked Luna, as her, me, and Via hurried through the crowded halls full of couples kissing, nerds getting shoved in lockers, popular girls flirting with every hot guy they saw, and the others all rushing to get to class on time.

"Study Hall."

I dreaded Study Hall, 'cause I would have to socialize with people other than Luna and Via.

We sat at a table in the middle. It had nine seats, so once we sat down, there were six seats left. They were quickly occupied.

By who?

Aaron Cletus, Rachel Roth, Sunny Ellen, Zole Adams, and, much to my despair, Owen Woodlin.

"OH, hey, rich kid is coming to sit with us losers! Who woulda thought?" I sarcastically whispered to Luna, who smiled and chuckled. Owen rolled his eyes at us and buried his head in a book. Aaron and him struck up a conversation.

"Um, Luna, what's that?" Raven asked, pointing to one of Luna's cuts on her cheek. I could immediately tell it was from a knife.

Luna buried deeply into her hood. I shifted slightly, going protectively in front of her. "Its nothing," Luna replied quietly. She then used her special skill of fading into the background, so only myself and Silvia really layer any attention to her.

Owen's gaze drifted over to Luna, and I saw a small, barely visible blush creep onto his face! I growled quietly at him. Wait, what? What did I do? Owen smirked, and said, "Hey, I'm Owen Woodlin." "Luna Zaery. I think I know you. You're Isa's older brother. And, you're parents are the reason my best friend Blaise's parents are in jail for a crime they did not commit," Luna said, perfectly monotone. She didn't hate him, but she probably noticed his smirk.

Owen visibly deflated, but Luna giggled. "Sorry. But, yeah, I'm Luna," she said. Owen smiled brightly, and they shook hands across the table. "Your hands are cold," Owen remarked. "Um, thank you?" Luna said, smiling uncertainly. "Oh! That wasn't an insult or a compliment. Just an observation," Owen chuckled. Luna giggled.

"Alright then, Observation," Luna said.

"We might need to work on that nickname."

 **That's all for chapter 3. I'll let SilverZone10 talk for now.**

 **SilverZone10: Ohhhh jealousy ;) Personally, I ship Luna and Blaise. But it's up to you readers~ And I need ship names. So, the wah ships Chocolatechen and I planned was Blaise X Luna, Raven X Aaron, Owen X Silvia, and Sunny X Zole. If you guys have any objections on these ships, then go ahead and throw them at me. Chocolatechen and I will take them into consideration. Also, my brother gave me the nickname Speed Stinger after the dragon in How To Train Your Dragon... Because I'm 'fast and quick to strike' I'M A DRAGON NOW! YAY!**

 **Also, about Aaron's backstory... he's a mysterious person who knows everything about anyone by just looking at them. But he's amazing at keeping secrets as well. He wouldn't allow me to tell his backstory ;-; However, he did agree that his backstory is coming out during the story. He's so** **mean ;-; JK, he's not. I basically write their lives, along with Chocolatechen, so, yay! Suffering! 'Cause that's what us Author-chan's do!**

 **Anyways, cya~**


End file.
